


A Survivor's Game

by cc4bbc2003



Category: Criminal Minds, Red Canyon
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, Murder, Rape, Rape Recovery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc4bbc2003/pseuds/cc4bbc2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serial killer is hunting in Utah. Agent Kathy Brooks is in his sights and soon his web. Will she survive, not once but twice? Story has some elements of Red Canyon, mostly Mac, as well as some Criminal Minds. This story is rated Mature, warnings will be posted. Mac is Mac, you get the idea. I own nothing but the O.C. of Kathy Brooks, and parts of federal agent named Sean Conner ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated Mature for a reason. It is about a serial killer. The first few chapters are slow until the killer meets the Agents. Please note that Mac from Red Canyon is Mac. He is not soft and fluffy, and will not be in this story. I in no-way condone rape or murder, this is a story. Please be advised warnings will be posted, but there may be triggers. I will let you know before hand. Please Review! Thanks for Reading!   
> Please let me know what you want to see too!

Prologue  
The woman was standing with her back to the door and looking out the window, which was highly unusual for her. In fact, the woman couldn’t remember the last time she had been able to have her back to anything. Shaking her head slightly to free it of thought she walked over to the counter with coffee on it. The woman smiled a slight smile as she noticed her mug was still sitting there. As she went to pick it up she noticed that her hands were shaking.   
“Great, that’s all I need,” she thought to herself, “Rossi and Hotch will see right through this façade.”

Before she had a chance to dwell on it more the door opened. Three men entered the room, and if the woman were honest she would admit that her stomach flipped for a second. Although it was quickly quashed by the big smile from Rossi, especially when he came over and took her hand. He could tell from he look in her eyes that hugging her would not be a good idea.  
“How are you kiddo?” He asked squeezing her hand a little.  
“I’m good,” she responded. Her voice cracking slightly, as she looked up to Hotch and gave a slight nod.  
“Thank you for coming in Agent Brooks, please have a seat.” Hotch said.   
As she went to sit down she had to smile to herself. Some things never change, all business, all the time.  
“Agent Brooks, this is Mr. Dixon. He is a defense attorney, and the reason we asked you to come in.”  
There was no denying it now; her stomach was definitely not where it should be. In the back of her mind she knew this had to do with Mac, but still thinking and facing reality were two different things. She absently rubbed her left wrist, rubbing the scar there. It was one of the many she now had gracing her body. Her therapist noted that when she was particularly anxious she went to rub the scars she could reach. The ones on her wrist were most common, although when really nervous she went for the one on her neck.  
“You okay Kathy?” Rossi whispered to her, having noticed her rubbing her wrist.  
She nodded slightly, and swallowed. In a voice braver than she felt she looked at the third man that had come into the room.   
“I’m guessing this has to do with Mac Santiago?”  
“Yes, Ms. Brooks.” The third man, Mr. Dixon replied.  
“It’s Agent Brooks, not Ms., and after all this time, what does Mac want with me?”  
“Ahh, yes, sorry. The reason I am here is to make sure this offer is made to you.” Mr. Dixon said, looking pointedly at Hotch and Rossi. “My client would like to make a deal. He is willing to give up the names and locations of the other 33 victims he killed in exchange for the death penalty off the table, as well as some other amenities.”  
Kathy raised an eyebrow and looked at Mr. Dixon. “What does that have to do with me? It’s been almost a year since . . .” She inhaled deeply, but did not finish.  
Mr. Dixon nodded and looked at her.   
“My client will only tell one person the names and locations, and that one person   
Is . . .”  
Before he could finish her head quickly shot in the air, “me? He only wants to talk to me?”  
“Yes. That is his offer. He will give you the names and locations, but only you.”

“You don’t have to take the deal Agent Brooks. It would be completely understandable if you didn’t.” Hotch said. His voice was firm, and hard.  
She looked over at him and realized it was also angry. The reason for her being her was obviously not his choice. He didn’t want her to come face to face with Mac anymore than she did.  
“Do you want to take a minute to think about this?” Rossi asked, gently grabbing her hand.  
She hadn’t realized that her other hand was going for her neck. She didn’t think she could speak, and worried if she opened her mouth she might scream.  
“Mr. Dixon would you excuse us please?” Rossi asked in a pleasant but firm tone.  
“Of course. Please remember though, the stipulation if Agent Brooks doesn’t take this deal.”   
“Of course.” Rossi said, this time standing with Mr. Dixon. Anger coursing through him, this little weasel of a lawyer was going to make Kathy do this, and it broke his heart.

Mr. Dixon quietly left the room. Before the door was closed behind him Kathy was on her feet, and walking over to the window. She was trying to catch her breath, but it just didn’t seem to want to cooperate. She knew her hand was rubbing at her neck and she didn’t care. The thought of seeing Mac again had her entire body shaking. She felt like she could feel him in the room. Smell him in the air, hear his laughter, and worse feel his touch on her body. She wrapped her arms around herself and slowly turned around.  
“What’s the stipulation?” She asked, her voice barely audible.  
“He’s threatening to tell the press that we refused to make a deal. That we could have helped those 33 families put their daughters to rest and we didn’t.” Hotch said.  
She nodded and turned towards the window again. “Of course he’d have a back-up she thought to herself.”  
“Kathy you don’t have to do this. We can handle the press. No-one would blame you for not wanting to do this.”  
She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes as she turned around to face the two men she considered family.   
“I’d blame me.” She shook her head, and then closing her eyes and stretching her neck. She finally looked them both in the eyes.   
“No, I have to do this. I owe it to them.” Her voice cracked a little, and Rossi stepped forward but she put her hand up to stop him. “I am the only one to survive that cave. I have to do this.” Her voice sounding much stronger than she thought it would.  
“You know he’s going to make this hard on you, he’s going to . . .” Hotch said.   
She smiled as she interrupted him.   
“He’s going to fuck with my head. He’s going to make me relive everything that happened. He’s going to try and break me. I know exactly what he’s going to do.” She went over to Hotch and Rossi, and took Rossi’s hand. “I know exactly what he’s going to do, he’s going to want to finish the game. But, I have a therapist, and that’s what she’s for.” Again she smiled but it did not reach her eyes. “Time to go to Utah.”  
“For the record, you are not going alone. This team is your family, and we fought that monster once for you, he won’t get you again.” Rossi said squeezing her hand.  
“I wouldn’t expect it any other way.” She said.  
Hotch nodded and stepped out to get Mr. Dixon. He wished that she had said no, but knew she couldn’t, wouldn’t. He was sending his still healing agent into the lion’s den, alone, and she barely came out alive last time. Unfortunately, he knew he didn’t have a choice.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the set-up for why Kathy is in Utah. The chapter pretty much sums itself up. Happy Reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is an A/U in that I am placing Kathy Brooks as an existing member of the BAU. She has been with the team around five years. More of her back-story will come out in these chapters. Also, I am assuming that the characters from Criminal Minds are known, if you need any information or back-story let me know. Please comment, I need reviews! Thanks for reading!

Chapter One  
One year and two months prior to Prologue  
Her phone was ringing again. It had rung the four times and stopped for voicemail five times already. She knew she needed to get up and answer, but she was so comfortable in the bed. When the phone started for the seventh time she cursed the caller and grabbed it off the nightstand. She knew it wasn’t work because she was on vacation, although it was her work phone.

“What?!” She answered loudly startling the cat sleeping at her feet.  
“Sorry to wake you I’m looking for Kathy Brooks, uhm Agent Kathy Brooks. Is this her?”  
Kathy sat up in bed sending her other cat flying off the side of the bed. She recognized the voice but couldn’t place it.  
“This is she, who is this?” She asked. Her voice still firm but not as loud. 

She smiled as she watched the cats climb back on the bed. Now that they were awake she knew they would want to be fed. As she waited for the caller to respond she swung her legs off the bed and stood up. She arched her back to stretch and pulled her long blonde hair into a loose bun.

“It’s Sean Conner. We met in Vegas about six months ago.”  
Now she recognized the slight southern twang. ‘Dammit, why did I give him my card,’ she thought to herself.  
“Sean, yes I remember you.” How could she not, the sex had been amazing. They were at a conference in Las Vegas about profiling. She had gone because Dave was speaking, but also because it gave her an excuse to see her sister who lived in Vegas. She met Sean in the hotel bar the second night they were there. She was enjoying a Jack and Coke at the bar when he came in. He was shy at first, but once he started flirting and she responding they hit it off. Within three hours they were in her hotel room. She had just come out of a bad break-up and this gave her an excuse to have some fun. And have some fun they did, they spent more time that week sneaking around then they did in lectures. She smiled to herself, yes she remembered him. She scoweled a little though, she also remembered that he tried the first month after the conference to contact her on her private cell, which she ignored. She didn’t want a relationship, and she thought she had made that clear in Vegas. She had to admit though, she was intrigued that he was now calling her work number. She felt heat in stomach, and although she had ignored him before she did enjoy his company very much, very much indeed.

“What can I do for you?” Her voice much softer now, as she tried to hide the desire creeping up from her stomach, and she headed into her small kitchen.  
“Well, I uhm, I think I need the help of the BAU actually, but I thought I could check with you first.”  
This stopped in her tracks. She never thought he would be calling for her team, but why wouldn’t he? Wasn’t that the reason she gave him her card. ‘Yeah right,’ she thought, sure it was the reason.

“Okay, shoot, what’s up?”  
“Uhm, okay. Well here’s the thing. As I told you when we . . .” his voice broke a little. She could detect a bit of huskiness in it now, the desire she was pushing down also seemed to coming into his voice as well. ‘This does us no good, we’re both turned on and far away from each other. On the plus side I’m glad I wasn’t the only one who thought the sex was amazing,’ she thought as she smiled to herself and opened up a can of cat food.  
“Yeah, so when we met in Vegas I told you I was from a local office out of Utah. Well I just got a call last week that three bodies have been discovered in the canyons. Apparently there was some freaky weather in one of the small towns near the canyons and three bodies were discovered.”  
“What makes you think you need the BAU, couldn’t it have been an accident or something?” She asked.  
She knew it wasn’t, her nerves lit up. Three bodies obviously buried and only discovered because of rain, spoke of a serial killer.  
“I thought that at first too. That is until I saw the bodies. Once we got them here we realized it was three young women, all around the ages of 20-30. All had been badly beaten, sexually assaulted, and strangled to death. Some of this was harder to tell as not all the bodies were in the same states of decay. I was over there yesterday and it looks like the rain and winds pushed the bodies up and out of their original burial ground. We have dogs and agents looking for more. I’m afraid they might find them. Look I know this is not how assistance is asked for, but I don’t know what to do if it is a serial killer. Then I remembered I had your card. Do you think your team can help?”  
“You said they were all strangled to death? Anything else tell you that it might be the same person?”  
“Yeah, unfortunately. It’s seems that all of the women had a small spider carved into their chest. It’s hard to see completely on all of them, again because of the decay, but it’s there. What’s worse is the coroner thinks that the spider has a number in it.”  
“What’s the number?” She asked already writing down everything he was saying.  
“It’s different on all of them. The highest one is 31. The lowest looks like 28.”  
“He’s numbering his victims?” She asked, although she knew the answer.  
“Yeah, looks like it.”  
“Let me call my team, but it does sound like something we handle.”  
“Thanks Kathy. I just don’t know what to do. I’ve never experienced something like this.”  
“I’m glad you haven’t. This sounds pretty bad. One more thing though Sean.”  
“Sure, what’s up?” His voice sounding much more upbeat.  
“What happens in Vegas stays there. We do not talk about it. I mean I’ll tell my team I met you there, but that’s it!” Her voice was soft but firm, rising slightly when she said that’s it. She didn’t want to have to do this again. She hadn’t told him everything in Vegas, just that she didn’t want a relationship. She didn’t want to think about having this conversation when her team was around. When she and Carter had broken up she vowed never to be hurt way again and never to date an agent again. She wouldn’t chance it with anyone, no matter how good the sex was. ‘Damn now I need a cold shower too!’  
“We should talk about it.” Sean said, hoping to finally have the conversation he had tried to have earlier when she wouldn’t answer his calls.  
“No we shouldn’t. Nothing to talk about.” She said firmly. ‘No agents, no matter what. But who am I convincing me or him’ she thought to herself.  
“Kathy . . .” He tried again.  
“Sean we’ve had this conversation in Vegas. I thought you got the hint when I didn’t answer. Work is work. What we had was great, but it’s in the past. That’s it, and I’m sorry to sound harsh,” she said. ‘I’m harsh to hide the desire that is still there, damn you for turning me on with just your voice,’ she thought.  
“If you say so.” He said. No emotion coming through.  
“I’m sorry if you thought it was more, but I thought you understood.”  
“Nope, I got it. No problem. Let me know when you are on your way here.” He said, and before she responded he hung up.

She looked at her cats now happily eating. ‘I really thought he got it,’ she said.  
She picked up her phone and dialed.  
“Hey JJ, got a case for us, and please don’t ask me how I got this information. I guess I wasn’t meant to have a vacation.” She said as she walked back towards her bedroom and towards a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter isn’t very actiony, but it sets the stage for what’s coming. Please let me know if you would like to read about Kathy and Sean’s “relationship,” or if you would rather it be left to the imagination!  
> Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BAU team arrives in Utah. Emotions between Sean and Kathy become harder to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter sets the scene in Utah. There are some descriptions of violence in regards to the bodies found, but more will be in the next chapter. Also note that although this is Caineville and there is a Mac, I am not sure if there will be a Walter, Devon or Regina. Please let me know what you think. Please review and thanks for Reading!

Chapter Two  
Agent Sean Conner stood in the one of the few air-conditioned places in this damn town. He was standing in the small waiting area of the airport. It was a local airport and was usually only used for small planes, but today a jet with the BAU team on it would be landing. His stomach did a small flip as he thought about Kathy. The week he had spent with her had been amazing, and here he was blowing it on ‘feelings.’ 

He knew from the beginning it was just sex, really good sex, but just sex. She made that clear from their first night in the hotel. By the time they reached the door to her room they were all over each other, his one hand cupping her ass and his other on her thigh. She was leaning heavily into the door, her hands unbuttoning his dress shirt. He was leaning into kiss her again when she stopped him.  
“Wait, wait.” She had panted. “I know guys usually do this, but this is just fucking. No romance. Can you do that?” She asked, her hands resting on his chest, green eyes staring intently at him.  
He didn’t think he could breathe, and he knew he had to say yes even if he didn’t mean it; he could not walk away from this woman. He slid his hand up her back and gripped the back of her long blonde hair, giving access to her neck. He leaned down and began kissing her neck, while his other hand slid in between her underwear. That was enough of answer for her, she pulled away to unlock the door, and grabbing his jacked lapels she pulled him inside the room.

Now here he was waiting for her plane to land, and fighting the erection he felt just thinking of her.  
************************************************************************************  
“So I meant to ask, how did you hear about this case Kathy?” Derek asked as he sat down in the seat across from her on the plane.

The meeting with the team had been short, JJ presented the case quickly to Hotch and he agreed they should look into. The team was briefly filled in and within an hour they were on the plane heading to Utah. Right before they broke to get ready Hotch mentioned that Kathy was the one who caught the case. All eyes turning to her, she quickly stated she knew someone out there and rushed out of the room. ‘Damn Hotch, now the gossip will start.’ She thought to herself as she watched JJ and Derek whispering to each other in the hallway after the meeting.

She smiled and looked up at him. “Like I said, know someone out there.”  
“Come on baby girl, its more than that. I know because you’re blushing and avoiding my question.” He said and a large smile played on his lips.  
“I am not blushing,” she said, although her hands quickly touched her cheeks. ‘Damnit, I am blushing.’

“So let’s review what we know.” Hotch had said, saving Kathy from any more embarrassment.  
Derek leaned forward and whispered to her, “I will find out you know.” Then he sat up and looked at the team. 

“We know there are at least three female victims, between the ages of 20-30. We know the unsub chooses to strangle them to death, but prior to that he enjoys beating, torturing, and raping these women.”

“He’s a sexual sadist, with rage issues. He enjoys letting his rage out in beating the women but also carving them.” Rossi said.

“You know the carving could serve two purposes. On the one hand he is branding the victims, as belonging to him, and on the other he is telling us that he has killed many women, seen in the numbers on the spiders” Reed said.

“His anger seems to be at women, but what specifically doesn’t seem clear yet.” Blake said.

“Why strangle them, it seems he could just beat them to death?” JJ asked.

“He enjoys the power of holding life and death in his hands. He likes watching the life leave their eyes. He probably did it the first time by accident and the realized how much he enjoyed it.” Kathy said, a slight chill on her spine.

“He hates women, and something in these women reminds of him of that. We don’t know how long he has been killing or what these women have in common, but we do know they all have the spider carving. We also know, that he won’t stop until we stop him.” Hotch said.  
************************************************************************************  
Sean stepped out into the dry heat as the plane landed. He didn’t care what was said about a dry heat being better than a humid heat, heat was heat, and right now he didn’t like it. He walked over to the steps leading off the plane as the agents disembarked. He saw that Kathy was one of the last ones to step out.

“Agent Conner?” Hotch stuck his hand out.

“Yes. Please call me Sean.” He shook the hand firmly and pushed his aviators up into his blond spiky hair.

“I’m SSA Hotchner, this is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Dr. Spenser Reed, SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA Rossi, SSA Alex Blake and as you know SSA Kathy Brooks.” 

Sean shook all their hands, even Kathy’s. He smiled a little to her, but said nothing. Instead he turned to Hotch.

“So the town is extremely small, and barely has room for me. Since we needed to bring down a Medical Examiner, we set up a mobile area near the Sheriff’s Office. We have a tent to act as base command and a tent acting as the morgue and exam area. We have two vehicles like you requested, and in the base are all the supplies you requested.”

“Great. SSA Jareau, Blake and I will head to the base camp and set up. SSA Rossi and SSA Dr. Reed will head to the Medical Examiner. Can you take SSA Morgan and SSA Brooks up to where the bodies were found?” Hotch asked.

Sean smiled before answering. “Sure, but you should probably change first. The car can only go so far, there is some climbing. I can drive you to the motel first.” He said and then he coughed into his hand. “This wind is unusual to say the least. It’s doing a number on the dogs searching.”

“Any more bodies found?” Rossi asked.

“Not yet, but they’ve only gone 25 miles out. It’s amazing the first three were found, lucky some people still hike and loose their way in the canyons.” Sean said as he flipped his sunglasses back down.

“We’ll meet back at base.” Hotch said.  
************************************************************************************  
Kathy was out of her room first and walked over to Sean’s truck. He was leaning against it, with his head tilted up to the sky. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, which hugged his muscular body and showed off his tan arms. As she looked down she saw he jeans, were tight in all the right places. 

‘Really, do you have to look so good? I can do this, I can do this.’ She thought to herself. ‘Hurry up Derek!’

She had tilted her head down as she walked over, so she didn’t notice Sean was looking at her. Her long blond hair was up in a ponytail, and the waves in it bounced behind her. Her skin was pale, but not white, and he could see some freckles on her arms. He shifted his feet as he felt himself harden a little. He remembered kissing them on her chest and shoulders. She was wearing a tank top but had an over top tied around her slender waist. Her legs took long purposeful strides. This time he had to step in the truck, or she would have seen his desire. Those legs, wrapped around him had felt so good, so strong. ‘Stop it Sean, it ain’t happening.’

She climbed into the passenger seat, and looked at him. He was facing out, but she knew he felt her eyes. She wanted to reach out and touch the slight stubble on his face.  
‘If I could convince him again . . . No Kathy stop it.’  
Thankfully Derek climbed into the back and they were off to the canyons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think! Mac is coming, can you feel it?


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More background and some information on the victims and the unsub. Warnings for talk of the victims and some of what they went through. Thanks for reading and please review.

As Derek, Sean and Kathy drove out towards the canyons Derek asked how Sean had found out about the bodies. Kathy knew Derek was already digging for dirt and trying to put the pieces together of how she and Sean knew each other, or rather how well they knew each other.

“Got a call last week that some hikers lost their way and stumbled on the bodies. The sheriff and his one deputy didn’t know what to do. Came out here and found that although the bodies weren’t in graves it looks like they washed down from somewhere. The canyons are difficult to get around, and we are still looking for the original graves, but with the rain and wind we haven’t found them. Right now the teams are going fifty miles out with dogs, and have done 25 so far. Again it’s hard going, but we’re trying.” Sean said, looking in the rearview to speak to Derek, but not once turning to look at Kathy.

If Derek noticed this he didn’t say anything. “I’m glad you called us, but what made you think of us?” Derek asked, turning towards Kathy.  
Sean smiled and looked in the rearview at Derek. “I met Kathy in Vegas at this conference on profiling, and if I remember correctly SSA Rossi spoke, and when I saw this I knew that it was more than I knew what to do with.”  
“That’s right, Dave did speak, I forgot that.” Kathy said, turning to look at Sean.  
“Yep and I think we met after his lecture.”  
She smiled and nodded yes.

Derek just watched the exchange in silence. Both of them spoke happily about Vegas and meeting, but were also reserved.  
‘Think a little Garcia investigating and I’ll know for sure, but I think these two did more than just meet at the conference,’ Derek though to himself.  
“Did you meet Rossi?” Derek asked.  
Sean cleared his throat; he hadn’t met Dave because he hadn’t heard him speak again. He and Kathy had spent every moment after that skipping the lectures and finding places, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. “No, I didn’t get the chance, he was so popular,” Sean said.  
Kathy couldn’t help the smile from appearing on her face. She too knew exactly why Sean hadn’t met Dave. 

Before Derek could ask anymore questions Sean was pulling into a small parking lot. There were other vehicles around, various FBI and state police. Sean stepped out and waited for Derek and Kathy to join him in front of the SVU. He pointed to the high canyons in front of them. 

“I could drive a little more up, but it’s easier to hike it. I’m going to let the search party know we’ll be looking around. I’ll be right back,” Sean said as he headed over to a small tent.

Kathy was watching him walk away and felt the desire growing in her stomach. ‘What the hell am I doing, what am I thinking?’  
“So baby girl, Sean seems nice.” Derek said, pulling Kathy out of her trance.  
“Yeah, he is,” she said trying to sound non-committal.  
“So?”  
“So what?”  
“Oh come on Kathy, I can see it on your face, and his. There is definitely a spark there, and my guess it’s been there since Vegas,” Derek said, turning to look at her through his own aviator classes.  
Kathy smirked, and nodded. “You can, can you? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said.  
“I’m a profiler, you think I can’t see. Spill baby girl, otherwise I’ll have to guess, and maybe ask Garcia.”  
Kathy spun on her feet and faced him. “Don’t you dare! You ask Garcia and the whole team will know,” she practically hissed at him.  
“Better tell me then,” he said through his great big smile.  
“Dammit it Derek! Fine. Yes, Sean and I met in Vegas, we had some fun and then we parted ways. Happy!” She started at him, and although she sounded angry, she really wasn’t. She knew it was only a matter of time before someone found out.  
“What fun? And what happened, you just said good-bye?” Derek asked, still smiling, looking very satisfied with himself.  
Kathy sighed and turned away from Derek. “Yeah, just like that,” she said quietly.  
“You care about him though, and it seems he cares about you.” Derek said, reaching out and touching her shoulder so she turned around and looked at him.  
“I know, but . . .” her voice trailed off.  
“He isn’t Carter, he isn’t the same.” Derek said. He had worried about Kathy since her break-up with Carter. They had been so happy and then Carter destroyed it all with drugs and cheating.  
“He could be,” she said quietly.  
“Don’t think so, but you won’t know if you don’t try,” Derek said.  
“Maybe that’s okay. Maybe I don’t need to find out.”  
Derek laughed a big boisterous laugh, “Baby girl, I think you do.”  
Before she could respond she saw Sean was heading back towards them.

They climbed up into the canyons; it was easy to see once they reached the top where the bodies had been found. There was a small area cordoned off. Kathy looked up around her. Above them was another cliff, she guess that the bodies had washed down from there.  
“Anyone look up there yet?” She asked Sean as she pointed to canyon above.  
He pushed his aviators up and turned to where she pointed. “Yeah, I was. That’s where I think they might have been buried. It must have been some hike though.”  
“We should take a look.” Derek said.  
Sean nodded and led them to a rock face. There was a small narrow path. “Like I said, must’ve been a bitch to climb with a body.”  
Derek looked to Kathy as he headed over to go up first, “Unless he didn’t go this way, maybe he killed them up there?”  
Kathy nodded and then followed Derek up, with Sean following her. She could feel his eyes on her body, especially her ass, and if the path wasn’t so narrow she would be tempted to sashay a little.  
Almost to the top of the path, she felt her foot slipping. Before she lost her balance she felt a hand grab her arm and her hips pull her back, not letting go until she was firmly planted at the top. Before letting go completely, the hand on her hips slid down and brushed her ass. She almost swung at Sean, but when she looked at him she saw genuine concern on his face.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said, and then she leaned close and whispered to him, “was touching my ass necessary?”  
He smirked, “absolutely.”  
Once Derek joined them they looked around the area. The dirt here was definitely disrupted, but it was hard to tell if the bodies had first been here.  
“What makes you think this was the spot they were buried?” Kathy asked Sean.  
“I don’t know for sure, just a feeling. From the edge you can see almost the entire canyons, seemed right.”  
Derek stepped towards the edge, and a rock slid off the cliff. Something metal caught Derek’s eye.  
“Looks like you were right Conner,” Derek said. He held up a small weather beaten bracelet. “The sun caught the metal, looks like could have belonged to one of the victims.”  
“Glad it was sunny today, it was cloudy when I came up. I haven’t had the dogs up here yet, guessing I need to do that now.”  
“Hopefully Garcia can identify the women, and maybe someone will know if jewelry is missing.” Kathy said. “We should head back to base and see what everyone else found out.”  
Derek nodded and headed down the path again. As Kathy went to walk past him Sean grabbed her arm.  
“I know now isn’t a good time, and I know what you said but . . .”  
“Buy me a beer tonight?” She replied.  
He nodded, but said nothing; afraid if he spoke she’d change her mind.  
‘Maybe Derek is right, maybe I do need to give him a chance.’ She thought to herself.

When they entered the base tent camp there was already a bustle of activity. Reed had a map up the area and was marking where the bodies had been found. JJ and Blake were going through missing person reports, while Hotch and Rossi were speaking with the Sheriff.  
“Find anything interesting?” Hotch asked as he saw them come in.  
“Found a bracelet at the top of the canyon away from the bodies. Sending the dogs there now,” Derek said.  
“What kind of bracelet?” JJ asked.  
“Silver with a heart charm and ballerina charm.”  
“Like this?” JJ turned the folder in her hand over to Derek so he could see. The young woman in the picture was wearing the bracelet that Derek held in his hand.”  
“That’s the one.” Derek said.  
“Her name is Melissa Zunker. Her parents reported her missing six months ago. She was 23 years old, worked at a small restaurant in town, and was doing correspondence college. She had just returned home from college where she was studying ballet until she hurt her knee and needed surgery. Looks like she was engaged to Mark Stevens.”

“Do you know here Sheriff?” Rossi asked to the large man standing next to him.  
“Yeah, I know her folks. Was the one who took her missing person report. Thought she just run off, got cold feet about getting married.”  
“It’s likely she’s one of the three we found.” JJ said solemnly.  
“JJ contact the parents and let’s see if we can get some more information, maybe something with DNA so we can match her to one of the bodies. Blake keep looking at those files, and Kathy why don’t you join her. Derek why don’t you and Sean go through what was found from the victims and see if there is anything else there that will help identify the bodies.” Hotch said.

“What did we found out from the Medical Examiner?” Derek asked.  
“The bodies were in various forms of decay, but the least decayed one told us the most. It looks like he beats them and sexually assaults them, and it appears he keeps them for a while. The ME said that there were broken ribs, bruising to the kidneys, and liver. The woman also had multiple concussions. There was also extreme bruising all over the body, as well as bites and cuts. It looks like he uses a knife to make some superficial cutting all over the body. Some of the bites are deeper than others; some of the cuts are deeper than others. The sexual assault is violent, and multiple. There were ligature marks on her wrists and ankles consistent with being bound, and for an extended period of time. The ME thinks rope was used. He also noticed that her shoulder muscles were impacted, and he believes at one point she was hung up by her wrists. We don’t know yet exactly how long he has them, or what makes him kill them, but the ME thinks before the strangulation the women are carved with this spider. His final act is the strangulation.” Rossi said as he took a seat next to Blake and picked up a folder.  
Kathy felt that chill up her spine again. Whoever this unsub was, Hotch was right, he wouldn’t stop until her was caught.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definite smut, sex, sex and sex. Can you see him, can you see Mac?  
> Be warned, and enjoy!

Kathy walked into the small bar called the Luna Mesa. It was just across the parking lot from the motel where they were staying, which was actually just a long line of rooms and a small office. The sun had already set and there was a slight breeze blowing the dust in the parking lot up. Hotch had told them all to go rest up and unwind a little from the plane ride. Most of the team had decided to head into the next town for food. JJ stayed back to call Will and Henry, and Hotch was on the phone with various important people and then on to call Jack. Kathy decided to go with the beer and bar food, and maybe a chance to speak with Sean. She knew Derek was right, the tension between them was noticeable, and she needed to sort things out, and fast. 

The parking lot was mostly empty except for a few trucks, and cars. Kathy noticed a dark haired man standing in front of the lowered tailgate of a red pickup truck. She couldn’t see from the angle, but judging from his posture, the way his head was back with his eyes clothes and the shifting forward of his hips she could guess what was happening. The man was wearing dirty mechanics coveralls, with a dirty red rag hanging out the back pocket. His hair looked wet from sweat, and she could see grease and dirt on his arms where the sleeves were rolled up.

‘Well that’s something.’ She thought to herself as she headed into the bar. Behind the bar was an older man with long gray hair tied back from his face. He had a long beard and mustache to match. He smiled as she entered and nodded to her, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“What can I git for you pretty lady?" He said with a slight Spanish accent.  
She smiled at him, “Whatever is cold on tap, and a burger would be great.” She sat down at the bar on one of the worn stools; she twisted her body so that she was facing towards the door. 

A few minutes after the old man handed her the beer Sean came in. He smiled when he saw her, and she couldn’t help smiling back. He took the stool next to her and nodded to the bartender.

“Walter, I see you met my friend Kathy. I’ll have whatever she’s having.” Sean said amicably and then turned to Kathy. “Can I interest you in sitting at a table?”

She nodded and walked over to a corner table. Sean grabbed his cold beer and followed her. He couldn’t help notice the slight swing of her ass. ‘Damn this woman is going to kill me.’

“Thanks for agreeing to talk.” He said after a large gulp of beer.  
She smiled and took a drink herself. “This whole thing has got me thinking, and I feel I owe you an explanation at least.” Her voice was low and she kept her head down. She could feel her cheeks were red, and her heart was pounding in her chest. She shifted in her chair, not able to meet his eyes.  
He reached out and touched her hand; she looked up into his blue eyes and saw that he was listening. She nodded to him, “just let me talk, please.”  
He left his hand on hers but took another swig of beer. His stomach was in knots, and he was sure that if that burger came now he would throw it up he was so nervous. He could feel sweat on his back and forehead.

“So first off, I’m sorry. I mean I know that we both agreed in Vegas, but I also know catching a man with his pants down is a bad time to ask him to commit or rather not commit.” She smiled as she said the last part, and noticed the slight red tint growing on his cheeks.

“Anyway, what I’m saying is that seeing you again brought back a lot, and the truth is, even I don’t want to admit it, I thought about you, a lot.”

“Kathy . . .” He began, but she raised her hand to stop him.

“Not yet.” She looked into his eyes. “One of the reasons I was in Vegas was because I needed a vacation. I was kind of forced to take a break. I had just had a bad break-up and my head wasn’t right. Damn that is so cliché.” She laughed nervously. 

He opened his mouth to speak again, so she started talking. “The thing is, the man and I had been together for almost three years. We hooked up when I first left the DEA and joined the BAU. I knew it was trouble because we were both agents, but I did it anyway. He helped me through some serious stuff and helped me stay on the right path. Well, then he fell off the path and tried to take me with him. He started using and I could handle that, but then he cheated, and that was it. The worst part was I almost fell off the wagon because of him, and that’s what screwed with my head the most.” She took a deep breath and chugged the rest of her beer.

Before Sean responded Walter came over and placed their burgers in front of them. He smiled at them, and Sean nodded a thank you as Walter walked back behind the bar. Kathy reached over and grabbed the ketchup from the table and put in on her burger. Her stomach was still in knots, but this kept her hands busy.

“So that’s my story. I guess I was afraid when I met you, afraid of myself.”

Sean took her hand again and squeezed it. “I am not him, and thank you for sharing. I just want to give us, whatever we have a chance. Even with you not taking my calls, I have not stopped thinking about you. I never thought I’d get the chance to tell you that.”

“Did you kill those girls to get me here?” She asked a smile on her face.  
“No I did not, and I am sorry they’re dead, but not sorry to see you.” His voice was husky and she could feel the desire radiating off of him, and her. He leaned forward and wiped some ketchup from her face. The heat from his hand on her face was enough to cause her to blush and feel the heat of her desire in her stomach.

“I’m not hungry anymore . . .,” she said as she looked at him through her eyelashes. 

Sean smirked pulled money out, dropped it on the table, and grabbed her hand. He could feel himself getting hard and he wanted this woman under him so badly he could taste it. He practically pulled her out of the bar.

They were heading towards the motel when she stopped in the expanse of parking lot between the rooms and the Luna Mesa.   
“Sean, I don’t know what this means, I’m still me . . .”  
He turned around and closed the small gap between them. He lifted her chin with his one hand, and the other pulled her hips in closer towards him. “And I’m me. Look I’m scared too, but I want to try.”  
She went to nod but he bent down and gently kissed her. She felt her lips open on their own in response. His tongue darted in to meet hers. He pulled her even closer as the kiss intensified. Her tongue was playing against his, and her hands were pulling at his neck to pull him even closer. His hands held her hips tightly now, one hand cupping her ass. He wanted to feel those legs around him again, he could feel the strain in his boxers, and he guessed she felt it to because she started grinding her hips against him. Her tongue was now more insistent, and going deeper in his mouth.

He pulled away and looked down at her. “We don’t stop now, we gonna end up doing it here.”  
She took his hand and pulled him towards her room on the end, furthest away from the office.

Once the door closed firmly behind them she pushed him towards the bed. He ended up bouncing on to it.   
“You like control I see.” He said, his voice barely audible as it was filled with desire.  
She smiled at him and straddled his hips on the bed. She leaned down and kissed him hard, her tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. Before she knew what was happening he had flipped them and he was on top. He kissed down her chin and then he nibbled a little at her neck. She felt a moan escape her lips, and he bit down a little harder, eliciting a louder moan. He then kissed his way back up to her mouth. His tongue invaded her mouth again while his hands began sliding down her sides to push her tank top up. She wanted to take the control back, but he just felt so damn good. 

He broke the lip lock and pulled the tank top off of her. He then kissed down her chest, making sure to nibble at a few freckles on the way. He cupped her through the bra and felt her hips shift under him as her nipples grew hard against his touch. He looked into her green eyes and saw the desire he felt in his own. 

She was leaning forward now and pulling at his shirt, which he quickly slipped over his head as he stood up against the bed. Before he could go back to her, he felt her hands on his belt. She quickly unfastened it and pulled his pants down. He was already hard and straining against his boxers. She slid off the bed onto her knees, he stepped back to give her body room. She pulled his boxers down as she lowered her own body. The she looked up at him once, smiled and took him entirely in her hot mouth. This time he was the one to moan loudly. She quickly darted her tongue around his shaft, and then she began moving her mouth up and down. He felt himself harden more and more, she was taking him fully, and he felt her tongue dart around his balls. His breathing was hard and crashing, his heart beating hard in his chest.

He grabbed her head and pulled her back. Then he lifted her by her underarms and threw her on the bed. Sweat was glistening off his forehead, and onto his chest. She sat up on her elbows and watched as he slid out his shoes and then kicked off his clothes. He crawled up onto her on the bed and began kissing her stomach while his hands reached up and unclasped her bra. She leaned back as he slid it off, and then he moved up taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking. He used his tongue to make small swirls across the nipple. She was breathing heavier now and soft moans were coming from her kiss bruised lips. He moved onto the other one, while his hands opened up her jeans and began sliding them down.  
“Shoes,” she breathed out huskily, wiping her hands down her slides and feeling her body covered with sweat.  
He laughed and slid them off, pulling off her jeans. He smiled when he noticed the panties matched the bra. “For me?” He said as he used his teeth to pull them down. Once she was out of them, he gently pushed her legs apart and got down on his knees, his head at her mound. He used his fingers to separate her folds and then he began rubbing her clit. She moaned again, “wasn’t . . . for . . . you . . . fuck!” She practically screamed. He smiled, and then he inserted another finger and began fucking her, then another. He loved as she writhed on the bed, he felt such pressure in his cock, but it would be worth it.

He leaned down and kissed her hip and then worked his tongue towards he clit, tasting her sweat and desire. He began sucking on her clit and he felt her draw her legs up and try to pull him in closer. He grabbed her legs and put them on either side of his head as he continued to suck. It hadn’t taken her long to get him ready since he had been hard since the parking lot; he wanted her to catch up. He felt her juices coming from her and she was using her legs to pull him in. He stopped suddenly and kissed up her stomach again. He put his fingers back inside her and moved them in and out.

She suddenly shifted forward on the bed and grabbed his shoulders pulling him towards her. She leaned up and kissed him hard on the mouth, tasting herself.  
She then pushed him up and flipped him onto his back. She held him down with her hands as her hips slid down to his cock. He grasped her hips as she slid over him and he entered her. She smiled down and began rocking her hips. She leaned down and kissed him again and then began pushing her body up and down on his cock. She slid off of him and then back on again, this time rotating her hips in small circles. She knew he was close as his thrusts became stronger and faster. Before she could react he had flipped them again and this time he thrust into before she had a chance to adjust being on her back. He leaned down and kissed her again, as he thrust into her again and began to increase in speed. He could feel her tightening and hoped he could hold out. He pushed her legs up so he could into deeper knowing he had the right spot when she closed her eyes tight and tightened around his dick more. She was moaning again, louder and more insistent then before.

“Come . . . for me.” He said, sounding like a command. He could hold out no more and felt himself shoot into her. She ground her hips closer and he felt her tighten around her, her body began to shake as she came right after him. She was moaning as she came and he leaned in and kissed her hard, his tongue plunging into her mouth. When he climaxed and felt her body began the last shakes of her orgasm, he rolled off of her.  
“Don’t want to wake the team.” He breathed huskily as he pulled her close to him on the bed. She laughed and leaned up to look at him.  
“No we don’t, but I’m pretty sure we did.” She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. “Next time you better have a fucking condom, and make me come more than once,” she said, her breathing still heavy. She rolled off the bed onto to shaky legs and shook her ass to the bathroom to wash off the sweat and juices.  
He breathed deep to catch his breath, ‘next time?’


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information on the un-sub. Warning for details of what happened to the victims. Do you see the Walking Dead reference. Please review! Thanks!

When she came back out of the bathroom Sean was laying on the bed with his eyes closed, one arm resting over his head. He was still naked and she was tempted to go another round. At the same time though she was starting to feel the weight of the day, from the plane ride to hitting the ground running, and then this. She went over to the bed and lay down next to him. He opened one eye and grinned at her.  
“Done worn me out.” He said and reached out an arm to pull her into him. She smiled and scooted over. He began running his fingers through her damp showered locks.

“Just so you know I am kicking your ass out at 5 a.m., don’t need the team seeing you leave.” She said, as she leaned in closer and rested her head on his broad chest.  
“I expected nothing less, and next time we’ll use my room so I can kick you out.”  
“You wouldn’t though.”  
He turned his head towards her and looked at the top of her head, “No, I wouldn’t.”  
As she was drifting off to sleep against him she heard him murmur, “think your team heard us though, we weren’t quiet.”  
She laughed quietly, no they had not been quiet, nor where they ever quiet in Vegas. 

When her cell alarm went off at five they both groaned, but without a word Sean slid off the bed and started picking up his clothes. She pulled the covers around herself and rolled over to watch him.  
“Like what you see?” He whispered with big smile on his face. He came over to edge of the bed and sat down to pull on his boots.  
She sat up letting the blanket fall to reveal her still naked body. “Do you?” She asked teasingly.  
He leaned over and kissed her hard on the mouth, one hand cupping her face the other sliding down to gently pinch her nipple. She moaned into his kiss.  
“Should I still go?” He asked, as they broke apart.   
She sighed loudly, “Dammit Sean, don’t do that.” Her words stern but her face was glowing. “Go before I can’t stop myself. We’ll figure more out later.” She said, and then she leaned down and threw a pillow at him. He laughed, tossed it back and got off the bed. He leaned down and kissed her head and then he quietly left the room. Before the door had closed behind him Kathy had fallen back asleep.

As the team was assembling a few hours later JJ pulled Kathy aside. They were alone on the side of the hotel.  
“What’s up JJ?” Kathy asked, frowning at the look of concern on JJ’s face.  
“Did you pick up a guy last night?” JJ asked, concern in her voice matching her face. “I heard you. Lucky I’m you’re only neighbor.”  
Kathy turned towards the rest of the team, which was gathering in the lot away from them. She could see Sean come over and shake Derek’s hand.  
“Don’t worry JJ, it’s fine.”  
“It’s not fine, Kathy you can’t pick up random men, and it’s not safe.”  
Kathy turned around and faced JJ. “You think I would do that?” She couldn’t help the anger in her voice.  
“Well I heard a lot of noise and . . . wait a minute. You didn’t pick up a random man did you? I didn’t think you would, but then with all the noise.”  
Kathy smiled and went to head towards the group. “No JJ I did not.”  
JJ grabbed her friend’s arm and turned her back around so they made eye contact. “Sean?”  
Kathy nodded, “look, we hooked up in Vegas too. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing, but he makes me feel something I haven’t felt in a while.”  
“Okay then, but next time, be quiet, I was sleeping.”  
Kathy laughed and nodded and they both headed towards the group.

When they reached the circle Kathy could see their faces were strained.   
“What’s going on?” She asked.  
Sean turned to look at her, “the dogs found another body, about thirty miles from the gravesite. She had a spider just like the rest. Looks like she’s number 37. She’s hardly decayed, can’t have been buried too long. It means he’s been active even with us out here.”

“Listen up,” Hotch said. “Kathy and JJ head over to the ME see what we can find out. Derek and Rossi head over to the canyons and look at the gravesite, take Sean with you since he knows the teams out there. Blake start working on victimology, let’s see if we can find out the identity of this girl. Reid start a geographical profile. Meet back at base. I’m going to call Garcia and see if we can narrow down some parameters of the victims.”

Kathy and JJ got into one of the SUV’s with Blake, and Reid, since they were all heading towards the base camp. As they drove out of the parking lot Kathy noticed the red pickup was still there. She could see a form slumped in the driver’s seat obviously sleeping.

Kathy held the plastic aside so JJ could step into the tent. There was an outer tent so they could come in, and then another sturdier tent inside of that. This tent was air conditioned so that the bodies could be kept cold, and the ME could work. As they stepped into the sturdier tent the small brown haired man looked up from his work. He had brown hair and glasses and he stepped around the table to greet them.

“I’m Dr. Milton. I wish I could say it was nice to meet you, but under these circumstances . . .” He drifted off as he headed over to the body on the table.

“What can you tell us, anything new?” JJ asked.  
“Yes, and no. The victim was strangled; she was beaten, raped and carved. Unfortunately, he is getting quite good at carving, this is the most steady lines on the spider I have seen. Also, it seems that she fought back, as I found skin under her fingernails. I have already sent it for DNA. “  
“Any changes in the beating or sexual assault?” Kathy asked.  
Dr. Milton cleared his throat. “Sad to say but yes, she was beaten worse than the other victims, and there was more damage to the vaginal area. She was also sodomized.” 

Kathy and JJ looked up at him at the same time. “The other women weren’t?” JJ asked.  
“Well I can’t say for sure since there was decay, but it doesn’t appear so.”  
“So he’s escalating in his rage. Maybe because she fought back, or maybe because he’s unraveling.” JJ said as she turned to Kathy.  
“It’s not good either way. And if she’s 37, and we found 3, where are the other 33?” Kathy said.

“Two more things, I noticed track marks on her thighs, which if she was bound the whole time she wouldn’t be able to give herself. There are only a few punctures, and they are bruised, also consistent with forced drugging. I have sent her blood up as well. The other victims did not show this either. The other thing is that she is dehydrated. She isn’t completely without water, but maybe a day or so.”  
“So what happened between 31 and 37 that he started drugging them? Did he also starve them of water, and why?” Kathy asked  
Dr. Milton just shrugged and pushed his glasses up.  
“We need to let the team know.” JJ said. “Thank you Dr. Milton.”

A few hours later when they met back at base, Derek had Garcia on speaker.  
“Tell me something good mama.” He said.  
Sean raised an eyebrow over his coffee to Kathy, but said nothing as he sat down in one of the chairs around the conference table made up of folding tables.  
“Wish I could sweet cheeks. What I have is this, DNA for the unsub is not on file. No matches anywhere. Second, the drug in the victims system was Meth.”  
“Meth?” Derek asked.  
“Yes, and a large dose of it too, which could either be build up, or one dose.”  
“Garcia can you check into any known drug cartels and arrests for dealing, especially of Meth in this area?” Hotch asked.  
“Yes sir, I’ll hit you back shortly,” she said and disconnected.

“The drugging could be for a sense of control.” Reid said. “It goes along with the binding of the victims and the torture.”  
“Or maybe he does Meth and wants her too also?” Rossi said.  
“But why? I mean it would cut down on her pain, she’d feel less?” Sean asked.  
“Because the withdrawal is painful, and she’d probably have to beg for more drugs.” Kathy said quietly. “Reid’s right, it’s about control, and for him its another way to keep it. Maybe since she tried to fight back he felt the need to punish her more.”  
“We need to find him and fast, if he’s at 37, he might already be hunting for his next victim.” Hotch said as his phone started to ring.

“You’re on speaker Garcia.” Hotch said.  
“We got a hit on the victim. Her name is Natalie Sprigs. She’s 22 years old. She was reported missing by her friends when she didn’t arrive in Nevada for a planned vacation. Apparently she was taking a road trip from Colorado, driving through Utah and then to Nevada. She was supposed to arrive two weeks ago. They waited two days, in case she was lost, and then called it in. I’ve confirmed with her family that she left on time. She made a call to her mother in Colorado on April 16, and that was the last anyone heard of her. She said she was just driving into the canyons and she’d call when she arrived in Nevada. She should have been there by April 20 or 21. I’m sending all I have to your tablets now.”  
“Thanks Garcia. Kathy you call Natalie Sprigs family. We need to get them out and confirm it’s her. Reid you and Blake continue to work on your profiles. Rossi and JJ see if you can set up a timeline, now that we have a better idea. Sean and Derek see if we can get some of the search team on finding Natalie’s’ car. Maybe we can find our primary location. Then take her picture and see if anyone saw her in town.”

“Did she suffer?” Mr. Henry Sprigs asked, as he held his crying wife close. They had arrived about an hour ago, confirmed the body, at least from the neck up. They had quickly escorted them out to avoid seeing the rest of her body. Her bruised face was enough to leave parents with nightmares. They were sitting with Kathy and Hotch in the Sheriff’s office.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Sprigs I know that this is difficult, but as we understand you spoke to your daughter on the 16?” Hotch asked quietly, trying to avoid the question no one wanted to answer.  
“Yes, uhm, my wife did.”  
“Mrs. Sprigs, can you tell us about your conversation.” Kathy asked gently, leaning slightly forward towards the crying woman.  
“She called me around 7 p.m. She said she was just getting into the canyons and was going to find a motel and then head out in the morning. She was in good spirits, and couldn’t wait for the Vegas vacation.” Mrs. Sprigs started crying harder and folded into her husband.  
“We’re doing everything we can to find this man.” Hotch said, and he rose to leave.   
Kathy stood up quickly to follow him out. 

When they were standing outside the office Hotch turned to her. “We know she got here that night, and never left. Have you traveled alone?” He asked her.  
She was shocked by the question, “Not really.”  
“Sorry, I just meant what would make a single girl, traveling alone, leave her comfort to get close to this guy? If he broke in to the motel, or ran her off the road there would be evidence of that.” Hotch said.  
“So she met him somewhere, and let down her guard briefly, and he attacked. Or maybe he just saw her somewhere and attacked.” Kathy said.  
“What do you mean?” Hotch asked.  
“I mean there is a lot of open space, even around the motel, easy to grab an unsuspecting victim, easy to cover up tracks of a scuffle, it’s all dust.”  
“Means that he’s probably a local and able to go unnoticed. It also means that maybe he’s closer than we think?’ Hotch said as he turned and headed back to the base tent.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mac is on the scene and well he uses bad language and a lot of it.   
> Thanks for reading and please review!
> 
> Also, I renumbered the chapters so that they match. The last one was titled number 5, but it is actually 6 and this is 7, don’t want anyone to think I skipped a chapter!

By the time they had finished with the Sprigs family it was almost 8:00 p.m. Everyone was feeling the events of the day, and Kathy felt if she didn’t get away soon she’d end up screaming at someone. She decided a little fieldwork was what she needed. Kathy took the photo of Natalie and stepped out of base camp and headed over to one of the SUV’s. She had told Hotch she had a hunch and would be back soon. Just as she was getting ready to leave, Sean and Derek pulled up. Kathy stepped out of the SUV and walked over to them.

“Anyone see her?” She asked them.  
“No-one. The search team is just about done with the fifty miles, and some of them have split off to look for her car. It feels like a dead end.” Sean said, defeat in his voice and weariness showing on his face.  
“Where you going baby-girl?” Derek asked, watching the two of them interact. Something had changed there, and he was damn well going to find out.  
“Sheriff came over to check in while you gone. Hotch and Rossi are compiling a list of known offenders in the area and surrounding area, but the Sheriff kind of reluctantly noted that some of the troublemakers don’t have records. Since it’s getting late I figure some of them might head over to the bar, and maybe one of them saw Natalie.” Kathy said.  
“So what, you’re just going to go in there and ask?” Sean asked, his voice sounding harsh but concerned. “A bar of drunk and getting drunk men, and you’re going to just ask about Natalie, alone? Do you think that’s safe?”  
“Yes, that’s what I’m going to do. Listen, I know that it sounds a little dangerous, but I also know that they are more likely to talk to me, alone, then with a man or two glaring at them.” She said, as she swung her hips and placed one hand on them firmly. Her voice had risen and she felt her cheeks flush with anger. “It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve gotten hit on at a bar.”   
“I’m sure it’s not, but have you been hit on in a bar in Utah? These men are different, and here you are a pretty girl asking about what the whole town probably knows is the dead girl. They’re gonna feel you are accusing them, and they’re not gonna like it. And if they don’t like, you aren’t gonna like their reactions.”  
“While I appreciate your concern, I will be fine, you need to relax Sean.”   
Before Derek and Sean could reply she jumped back into the SUV and sped off.  
Derek let out a laugh at Sean’s shocked and angry face. “Lover boy she told you. She is one stubborn woman, and if you mess with that you are going to get told.” He laughed again and patted Sean on the shoulder. “You can’t protect her just because you hooked up in Vegas, she’s her own woman.”  
Sean nodded, “not just Vegas,” he mumbled as he headed towards base camp.  
‘Well I’ll be damned, baby girl listened to me.’ Derek thought to himself and followed Sean in, a big smile on his face. ‘Wait until I tell Garcia.’

The bar at the Luna Mesa was more crowded then it had been the night before, but still empty in comparison to a city bar. Kathy grabbed a stool close to the pool table, where a group of men was playing. She could see the man in the dirty mechanics coveralls was one of the men playing. Now that she could see his front she could see that he was good looking, although a little weather beaten. He was swigging a beer and looking down at another man making a shot. He was a little cleaner than yesterday, but he still wore the dirt and grease from working on cars. His hair wasn’t as black as she had thought, more of a dark brown. He had a matching facial hair, although most of it was under his nose and around his mouth. He looked up just then and she saw that he had piercing blue eyes, almost icy blue, and a shiver went down her spine. He stuck his tongue out and wiggled it at her, and it was then that she caught his teeth. He was definitely a Meth user, and he actually looked pretty hard-core. As he raised his beer again, not taking his eyes off of her, she could see scabs on his arms as well. She doubted he was the only Meth user around, but maybe he knew the killer. He seemed to be the guy all the other men respected and listened too, she guessed it was because he was the dealer.

The old bartender came over to her and asked if she wanted a drink. “Just a soda right now. Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course pretty lady.”  
“That guy at the pool table, with the coveralls on, who is he?”  
Walter looked over and nodded. “That’s Mac, he’s no good, stay away from him.”  
“Yeah, I can tell. I’m not looking, just asking. Listen, have you seen this woman before?” She asked, showing Walter a picture of Natalie.  
He paused before he answered, and she swore she saw a flicker of recognition, but he shook his head, “No, sorry. Heard another body was found, is that her?”  
“Yeah, parents are torn up. Thanks anyway.”

Kathy put the picture of Natalie back in the folder and shifted on the stool. She looked around the bar at the various patrons and waited a few minutes. Walter came over and placed the soda in front of her. She waited about five minutes before looking over at the pool table again. When she looked over to the pool table she noticed that Mac was not there any more. She could feel the heat from his body and his breath behind her before he spoke, and she knew without turning around it was Mac.   
“Ain’t seen you here before. You all alone.” He asked as he leaned against the bar and blocked her view of anything but himself, his broad shoulders and strong arms pulling at the fabric of his clothes. “Damn shame a pretty gal like you is all alone. What’s your name?”  
She smiled at him, holding back the disgust she felt in her stomach at the smell of his rotting teeth and sweaty body odor. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her FBI id, and dropped in front of him.   
“I’m never alone, I always have plenty of friends around.” She said and took a sip of the cold soda Walter had placed in front of her. Walter hadn’t stepped that far away, Kathy saw he had his hand on a baseball bat underneath the bar.  
“FBI huh? Didn’t know they made FBI like you.” Mac said as he glanced at her name on the badge, and then chugged more of his beer. “You got a damn fine ass and a nice set of tits. Special Agent Kathy Brooks. I ain’t never had an F. . . B. . . I. . . agent, wanna fuck?” He said, smiling his rotting grin at her. He had slowly said the words FBI as if he was mocking them.  
“Charming as that sounds, no, already have someone to keep me warm. Thanks though, I work hard on this ass, and the tits, you can thank my mother for.” Mac laughed out loud as gave him a half smile.  
“Dirty mouth too, I like that. I’d like it even better around my cock” He said.  
She reached into her wallet and pulled out a couple of bills and dropped them on the counter. “Thanks for the soda.” She turned towards Mac, and showed him Natalie’s picture. “Have you seen her, Mac is it? You seem to notice all the pretty women.” She smiled at him sweetly, but had positioned her body away from him.   
He glanced at the picture for a second, and then back at her. His eyes locked onto hers, and she felt that shiver again. His smile was gone, and his face was hard. “Nope, ain’t seen her. Ain’t you gonna answer me about using that dirty mouth?”  
“Nope, think you know my answer.”  
She backed away and began walking around him. He swung out and grabbed her arm, holding her in place. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. “He’s only gonna warm your bed a little bit. You want a real man, you find me.” He said, and then he let go as Walter slammed the bat down on the bar.  
She looked up at Walter and nodded. Mac had backed away from the stools, and left a clean path for her to walk out of the bar. She took a deep breath as she headed towards the SUV. She didn’t understand why this man had shaken her so much, but she felt her hands tremble.   
‘Shit, I’ve been hit on before, get a hold of yourself Kathy.’  
She noticed that the red truck had the tailgate down, so with a quick look back to the bar she headed over there instead. She pushed aside the tarp to see if there was anything that would give her clue. She saw scraps of metal and a rusty truck rim.

“I said find me, not my truck.” Mac said, quickly closing the distance to her. “You looking for something? Or maybe you looking to get fucked?”  
“No, again, thanks, just looking, sorry.” She turned to leave, but his voice stopped her.  
“You sure, maybe a hit or something. I’m guessing you a coke bitch. The way you walk, acting like you all better than me, but you ain’t. You a druggie whore just like anyone else.” He lit a cigarette, and offered the pack to her as she spun around.  
She didn’t say anything just looked at him. He smiled that rotted teeth smile.  
“Guessing I’m right since you didn’t say I wasn’t.” Mac said, something in her eyes, something he recognized in his own. He wasn’t sure but he thought he could mess with her. If she wasn’t she’d get all pissy and that was fine too.  
“Why would you say that?” She asked.  
“Am I right?”  
Kathy stepped closer to him and locked her eyes on his, he just nodded knowing he was right.  
“What would you do for a hit of that? Suck me off? Maybe more? Bet you did lots of things for that fine powder.” He took another drag on his cigarette and put it with the pack on the tailgate of the truck.  
As he stepped closer to her and when she tried to step away he grabbed her arms. This time his grip around them strong, she could feel bruises form as he was holding her so tight.   
“You a druggie whore, time to show me.” He leaned down and let go of one arm so he could grab the back of her hair and hold her head in place as he kissed her hard on the mouth. She didn’t have a chance to react, and he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She could taste the rotting teeth, and the cigarette. She kicked in the balls and smacked him in the face with her free hand. This caused him to release her, and she jumped back. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, and spit into the dirt, as he slumped over in pain.  
“Fucking . . . cunt. Truth . . . hurts.” He said while taking in deep breaths.  
She should have turned and run to the truck, but something kept her rooted to the spot. When he finally caught his breath he stood up and tried to grab at her again, but she managed to jump away from him.  
“Keep your hands off of me.” She said.   
He locked those icy eyes on her and she took another step back and tried to catch her own raggedy breath.  
“And even if you’re right, I’m not now. But I’m guessing you are? She asked quietly.  
He smiled that rotting grin again, “Takes one to know one. I like it when you fight back. You act like you better but you ain’t. You a fucking cunt needs a real man show you how to act. You gonna be screaming my name real soon cunt.”   
He laughed and headed back to the bar.   
‘Bitch is gonna be mine, just a matter of time’. He thought to himself, ‘fucking number 38, and FBI.’ He always did love a good challenge.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for more Mac and his dirty mouth, that we love so much!

Kathy drove the SUV back to base camp. She couldn’t get Mac out of her head. The fact that he kissed her and hit on her was nothing new, well maybe the grabbing part. What was getting to her was the knowing about the drugs. No one knew that, well hardly anyone. She’d been clean for so long, it was one of the reasons she was so mad at Carter, and why it messed with her head so much when he tried to get her back on the coke. Most of the team knew that Carter and she were together, but they didn’t know that she and Carter had gone undercover two years before she left the DEA. They didn’t know that in order to keep their cover they ended up doing the cocaine. They didn’t know that for a year she and Carter got high all the time. When their cover was blown and they were almost killed she leaned on Carter and he helped her get off the drugs, she had thought she did the same for him. When a new case came up and they wanted her to go under she realized she couldn’t risk it and transferred, lucky for her the BAU had an opening. Carter stayed, and he said he stayed clean. He was promoted and seemed to be doing so well. They met up one day by chance at an NA meeting of al things. They started talking and she trusted him, he knew her history and she his. It was the trust in that, and the feelings they had been fighting for each other that drew them together. For three years she believed in the lie that Carter created. She knew he cared for her, but the foundation of their relationship, his being clean was a lie. He hid it for three years, from everyone. She never got to find out when he went back on, or if he ever truly got off the drugs. On bad days she almost thought that he came to that meeting to find her, to take her down with him. After all what was that saying, misery loves company?   
Eventually, it got to the point where he couldn’t hide it, and instead of trying to get clean he tried to have her come back on the drugs. She hated him for that, and then when she went to his place to talk to him about it, he had some woman there, and they were both naked. What made her hate him more was not the cheating; it was that after that she did want the drugs to help her escape. She didn’t fall off the wagon, but being so close created such anger in her that soon Hotch told her to go to this conference and cool off, or he’d force her vacation. At the conference she met Sean and things changed. Now here she was driving on a dark road in Utah and some Meth head saw through her and saw her past.

When she got to camp she could see that most of the team had left. She went into the tent and saw Sean sitting at the conference table looking at missing person folders. Derek was across from him doing the same. Sean looked up as she came in. He frowned at her, and her anger rose, but then he came over to her and touched her arms.  
“You okay? You’re shaking a little, and it looks like a bruising on your arms.” He pulled her into the light to see better.  
They both could see distinct hand print bruising forming on her upper arms. She didn’t want to explain that it was from her encounter with Mac in the parking lot.  
“I’m fine, it’s nothing.”  
By this time Derek had come over to them and he was looking at the bruising also.  
“It’s not nothing baby girl, what happened?”  
“Some guy hit on me, and he grabbed me, don’t worry I hit him where it hurts. It’s fine, really. Please, both of you stop.” She said, rubbing her head as she felt a headache coming on.  
“If you say so,” Derek said, but his voice conveyed he didn’t believe her. “Find anyone who saw Natalie?”  
Kathy made eye contact with Sean, who still looked concerned, but then looked over at Derek. “No, although, I don’t know, it was weird.” She walked over to the conference table and grabbed a bottle of water.  
Derek looked up, “Why?”  
“It seemed like Walter recognized her, but he said he didn’t. And the guy that hit on me, Mac, he barely looked at the picture, but I felt like he too knew who she was.”  
“Why would Walter lie?” Sean asked, distracted temporarily from his concerns.  
“I don’t know, it just felt weird.”  
“The guy that hit on you, Mac you said?” Derek asked, and she nodded yes, “Sheriff said that he was trouble, suspected dealer, always in fights, causing them or ending them, harassment, stuff like that. Problem he said is that the town is afraid of him, or in debt to him and nobody will press charges. Sheriff even sounded scared when he spoke of him.”  
“Yeah, he seemed to be in charge. Almost every other man in there looked to him, and looked to fear him. Although Walter seemed to scare him off.” She said, and then realized they would want to know what that meant. “Look, I’m tired, I’m going back to the motel. See you in the morning.”  
“Baby girl, you need to drive me.” Derek said through a big smile. “Or I can drive the SUV and you can ride back with Sean. You know what, let’s do that, I want to go grab some food. You don’t mind right?”  
Kathy looked over at Derek who was still smiling; he winked at her, and then put his hands out for the keys. “Thanks.” He said as she tossed them to him and then strolled out of the tent and left them alone.  
“You sure you’re okay?” Sean asked, concern again showing on his face.  
Kathy nodded yes and stretched her neck, how could she tell him that what was bothering her was how Mac knew about the drugs.  
“Drive me back?” She asked quietly.  
“Drive you back to my room?” He asked, all his concern now replaced with desire.  
Kathy laughed out loud and pulled him close to her. “One track mind I see.” She pushed her hips into his and could feel him starting to get hard. “Better do something about that.” Then she stood on her toes and kissed him gently on the mouth. She pulled apart and walked over to his truck. He didn’t hesitate to follow. 

Neither of them noticed as he parked the truck outside his room and they slipped inside that they were being watched. The red pickup was parked on the side of the Luna Mesa, and Mac was watching the motel. When they entered Sean’s room Mac slipped out of his truck and went to watch from the windows in the back. There were no lights back there and it was easy for Mac to hide in the shadows and go unnoticed. It helped that Sean’s room was on the other end from Kathy’s so that if Mac needed to run he only had to slip around the office. Not that Mac would run, but the option was there if needed.   
Although the shades were pulled down most of the way there too he could see their shadows. He watched as they started kissing, as the man began touching her tits and ass, and as he took off her top.  
‘Fucking bitch,’ he thought to himself. ‘I’ll fuck you a lot better than him.’  
He watched as they had sex, listened to her moan and groan and wriggle under this man. Mac felt his dick get hard watching her. The anger boiled inside of him as she became lost in the ecstasy.   
‘She’s gonna yell a lot louder for me, she gonna scream for me. She gonna scream for me all night an day.’ He thought, as he had to adjust his pants again and fingered the large knife in his back pocket. He watched Sean pounding into her, and her legs wrapped around him. Watched as she scratched down Sean’s back. Mac watched as Sean kept up his promise of remembering condoms, and making her come more than once. Mac felt so angry and turned on he knew he wouldn’t be able to wait for her, but he knew he had to. One wrong move and he’d be caught. He had to catch her when no one was around and when she wouldn’t expect it.

First he needed to know which room was hers. If he could time it right he could get her in the room and away from the motel without anyone noticing. Otherwise he’d have to grab her from her truck, which was harder and would probably take to long. He went back to his truck and watched the motel that night, waiting to see if this was her room of where she ended up.  
‘Soon fucking cunt, soon your ass will be mine.’ He thought this as he jerked himself off in the truck, thinking of all the nasty and painful things he would do to her, and all the screams he’d cause.

The alarm went off at 5 a.m. and Kathy groaned. Sean quickly went to shut it off.  
“You don’t have to leave.” He said sleepily.  
Kathy was already pulling her clothes on. “I do, I need a shower and a change of clothes.” She crawled back on the bed and kissed him, letting her tongue dart into his mouth. He pulled on the back of her head to pull her closer, but she twisted and pulled away.  
“That’s for teasing me last time.” She said and smiled. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” She quietly opened the door and snuck out. Then she quickly walked to the other end and snuck into her room. She didn’t see the red truck hiding in the shadow of the Luna Mesa, or the cherry of his cigarette as his icy blue eyes watched her. He took out his tin and took a hit of Meth, waiting for the high that would carry him. He held the knife in his hand and he twisted it around in his fingers. This was gonna be fun.


End file.
